1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a nonionic surface active agent comprising a fatty acid ester of a hexose having a ketone or aldehyde group such as glucose, galactose and fructose, or an alkyl glycoside of such hexose. More particularly, it relates to a nonionic surface active agent which is substantially tasteless and displays excellent foaming power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various surface active agents have heretofore been used as foaming agents, the kinds of surface active agents usable in oral or tasted commercial products, such as dentifrices and foods, are restricted because of safety concerns regarding toxicity, stimulation and exfoliation of oral mucous membrane. For instance, sodium lauryl sulfate, sucrose fatty acid ester, polyglycerol fatty acid ester and acylated amino acid derivatives have been mainly used as the foaming agent for dentifrices, while sucrose fatty acid ester, polyglycerol fatty acid ester and sorbitol fatty acid ester have been mainly used in foods.
However, since all of these surface active agents exhibit bitterness or an oily taste when held in the mouth, special seasoning is required when using them. In addition, since the taste of the surface active agents per se is not favorable, the amounts thereof have to be restricted. Moreover, all of the surface active agents described above except for sodium lauryl sulfate show poor foaming power when used as the foaming agent in dentifrice.